


The Wall

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [196]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The Flash. Barry after the first ep, everything finally hits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wall

He’s bone weary, front-ended by a mack truck TIRED. But try as he might, Barry can’t lie down.

Stillness is elusive. He always had trouble falling asleep, thoughts rushing even though his limbs were heavy and aching.

Now, even this tired, he can feel the static tug of pure speed skittering over his skin. Barry gives in, and runs. And runs. And runs, until his legs give out in a field in the middle of nowhere.

Barry lay on the grass and stared up at the stars and let the enormity of all that had happen press him into the dirt.


End file.
